one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Atoi vs Yarny
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! As Atoi returns for more, the embodiment of love is about to enter the Urban Enviroment for war. In a battle of the tiniest, what kind of craft will come out on top? Paper, Yarn, or something else completely? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Atoi.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Yarny.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Alex Theme - [PROTOTYPE Soundtrack]) After the carnage brought by Celia Penderghast, Atoi was assumed to be dead. And yet, she was fighting for her right to live. As she struggled to get back up, Atoi noticed a Red entity around her size. As a result, she realized that thing is a potential opponent; a rival even... As Atoi limped, she knew she cannot lose again. She pulled out her camera and took a photo of the red thing. As the film developed, Atoi found that she found an opponent worth fighting. As Atoi got close to the Red thing, it ran, forcing Atoi to roll at it. It didn't seem to want to fight at all; rather being a passive entity. As Atoi got close, she used her squeeze box to suck in the Red Thing. It couldn't run now... It was forced to fight. Let them, it would be a thrill... The Fight (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Bad Surface(Carmine's Theme)) GO FOR BROKE. BEGIN! 59.9-52.8: Atoi easily kicked the thing, as it was sent flying. But then, it pulled off a Scorpion by slinging part of itself at Atoi's neck, detracting to her, and finally punching her face. 52.3-38.9: Atoi then summoned Real-World Fingers to crush whatever that thing is. The Fingers slammed it into a wall. But Atoi knew something was up; that thing made of yarn should be dead by now. So what was preventing so? It turned out that such an abomination is not truly thick, thus could never be crushed. It then produced more yarn... 38.8-17.5: Only for Atoi to use her Squeeze Box to suck the yarn in along with "It" to do a Shoryuken-esque uppercut. Atoi then spun like mad, dizzying the mindless freak. As Atoi released the beast, she then went on a paper airplane and blasted at full speed at "It", forcing it to crash with the airplane. Atoi then jumped off. KRRRSH!!! Atoi rolled at the wreckage... She searched for the goblin thing if he is dead. CLEARLY... a crash like that should wipe him out. Atoi eventually fount it with a massive wound on the chest; there wasn't even any mutilation, but there was an endoskeleton made of steel wire revealed. Atoi suspected the thing to be dead; nobody could survive a huge wound like that... 16.9-0.1: Until it grabbed Atoi by the neck, feeling the paper texture of such a thing... As she was gritting her teeth, she snapped apart parts of the steel wiring, loosening up the Yarn, effectively killing the gnome. the arm let go, and Atoi snapped the other side, loosening it further. Finally she summoned a finger that split the Whatzit in two. (Under Night In-Birth OST: Bad Surface(Carmine's Theme) Ends.) Apparently Love does stink after all... K.O.! That's when all of a sudden, Atoi felt cold and alone in what seemed like a graveyard. Destruction was everywhere. And it seemed as if all hope was lost for Atoi, until a pig riding Iota saw the weakened Atoi, gave her a ride on the pig, and the three went back to their world, Western Style... Results/Credits (Cues Tearaway OST - Between the Pages ~ Page One) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... ATOI! Atoi is from TEARAWAY, owned by SCEI/Mm. Yarny is from UNRAVEL, owned by Electronic Arts. Alex Theme is from PROTOTYPE, owned by Activision. Bad Surface is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Between the Pages TEARAWAY, owned by SCEI/Mm. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees